Why Not Now?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to Why?, and Why Not?


Title: Why Not Now?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating:  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers:  
Summary: Sequel to Why? and Why Not?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Archiving: Don't care as long as you tell me where  
and my name stays on it.  
  
******************************************  
Sarah Mackenzie's   
Georgetown  
  
"Hi, I'm unable to come to the phone right now  
so leave your name and number and if you're lucky  
I'll call you back." The voice of Mac's answering  
machine played through the apartment.  
"Mac it's me. Listen if you're there pick up the  
phone I really need to talk to you." Harm paused for  
a minute and waited to see if Mac would pick the  
phone up. "Look Mac it's an emergency." Harm paused  
for a second again. "Okay listen when you get in go  
to JAG right away something's happened."   
Mac sat on her couch, her hands resting on her  
stomach where her child was growing. It had been  
seven months since Mac had the conversation with  
Harm where she told him that she never wanted to see  
him again and see didn't want him to be part of her  
child's life again. Even though it was a month Harm  
lived up to his promise. He didn't leave Mac alone.  
She resigned her commission and rarely went out.  
Harm still came by and called on the phone. Mac  
explained this to one her friends that she met at  
the doctor's and the woman suggested that Mac file a  
law suit against Harm, but no matter what happened  
Mac knew she could never to that because deep down  
she love Harmon Rabb Jr. and this life that he gave  
her.   
In the message Harm told her there was an  
emergency at JAG. She wondered what had happened. As  
far as she knew Harm stopped working there two  
months ago so she wondered why he was calling about  
an emergency there unless something happened to Bud,  
Harriet, or the Admiral. Grabbing her keys and her  
jacket Mac started on her way to JAG to see what was  
possibly wrong with one of her friends.   
As Mac drove her car along the road that would  
take her to the Falls Church area she hopped nothing  
was wrong with Harm. She treaded him like dirt since  
that night at her apartment when she kicked him out  
and denied him the right to his child. Mac told him  
that she never wanted to see him again, but she was  
glad Harm didn't listen.   
  
Two weeks after the fight  
Sarah Mackenzie's  
Georgetown  
  
Mac had finally gotten everything out of her  
office at JAG. She had put in her resignation two  
weeks ago and it was now final she was no longer Lt.  
Col. Sarah Mackenzie, marine, she was now Sarah  
Mackenzie, single mother to be. Gunnery Sergeant  
Victor Galendiz had insisted that he carry up all  
the boxes of stuff that Mac had in her office.   
When the elevator finally stopped at Mac's floor  
her and the Gunny walked to her door where a  
delivery Mac was knocking and waiting.  
"Can I help you?" Mac asked the young delivery  
man.   
"Sarah Mackenzie?"  
"Yes."  
"I have a delivery for you ma'am. If you'll just  
sign here." The man held out a clip board. Mac sat  
her briefcase down on the floor outside her  
apartment and took the clipboard. Quickly Mac signed  
her name and handed it back to the man whose tag  
read John.  
"Here you are ma'am." The man gave Mac a box  
wrapped in light blue paper and left.  
"Come on in Gunny." Mac unlocked her door and  
let the Gunny in.  
"Where do you want these ma'am?" The gunny asked  
lifted up the boxes slightly.  
"Anywhere's fine Gunny and thank you for doing  
this."  
"My pleasure ma'am. Just let me say that we're  
going to miss you."  
"Thank you Gunny. Tell everyone...well not  
EVERYone that I'll miss them too."  
"Commander Rabb?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well I heard Commander Rabb talking about it  
with Lt. Simms. Now if you don't need anything else  
ma'am I'm going to get back to headquarters."  
"Sure Gunny go on."  
After the Gunny left Mac sat down on the couch  
with the box that had been delivered. Mac gently  
took off the paper that the box was wrapped in.  
After getting all the paper off of the box Mac  
lifted the lid and found a baby marine uniform  
similar to the Sailor one she and Carylon gave  
Harriet when she was pregnant with AJ. After getting  
the complete outfit out of the box Mac found a note  
at the bottom. She noticed Harm's hand writing.  
  
"Mac-  
Sorry for how I've been acting lately. I was  
shocked and didn't know what happened. Please  
forgive me and let our child grow up with both  
parents.  
  
-Harm"  
  
Mac took the note and crumbled it up. She threw  
it toward the trash can just as the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Mac. It's me. Harm."  
"I know who you are. What do you want?" Mac  
asked not being friendly at all.  
"Did you get the gift?"  
"Yeah." Their conversation was short and choppy.  
"Thanks."  
"Mac can we go somewhere and talk."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why?"  
"Because Harm. I don't feel like seeing you."  
"Mac I want to explain somethings to you. Please  
I made a mistake. You used to say that people  
deserved a second chance when the screwed up. Don't  
I fit that?"  
"Okay meet me at McMurphy's in one hour."  
"Thank you Mac."  
"Don't think me yet." Mac hung up the phone and  
went to change into a pair of jeans and a lose  
fitting top.  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
Georgetown  
  
Mac walked into the bar and just like the night  
when she told Harm that he was the father of her  
baby Harm was leaning up against the bar watching  
the door.  
"Hi." Mac walked up to him.  
"Hi. Why don't we go sit down."  
Mac didn't want to, but she felt that Harm  
deserved to explain himself. They walked over to a  
table in the back far away from everyone else. A  
waitress approached them but Harm waved her off.  
"Mac I need to explain the way I acted the other  
night when you told me that you were pregnant and  
that I was the father."  
"Go on. I'm listening." Mac said coolly.  
"When you told me the other night that you were  
going to have my child it scared me. I have wanted  
this for so long and now that it happened terrified  
me. I wasn't sure if I could be a good father and  
plus I never expected to have a child like this."  
"What did you expect?"  
"I expected me being married and living in a  
little house, Mac I never expected to have a one  
night stand with my partner, the woman I love, but  
can't tell her that." That's when Harm realized what  
he said. "Oh I'm sorry Mac. I never meant to say  
that."  
"It's okay, but we need time."   
"I'll agree with that. I talked with my mom the  
other night before I came over to your place and she  
told me that when my dad found out that she was  
pregnant with me he accused her of having an affair  
with another man. I guess that's the way Rabb men  
react to their dream's coming true. Mac what I'm  
trying to say is that I'm so sorry for the way I've  
been acting and I'd like to make it up to you and  
the baby."   
"Harm you don't expect for me to go on like  
nothing happened."  
"No, but Mac you know I grew up with out my  
father and how important a father is to a child.  
Don't make our child go through that. Our child  
deserves to grow up with both parents." Harm  
pleaded.  
"This won't be easy."  
"I didn't expect it to be."  
"Alright."  
They talked the rest of the night about the baby  
and how they were going to handle the situation.  
"Harm do you want to have a DNA test?" Mac asked  
knowing how Harm reacted when she told him. He  
thought it was Brumby's.  
"I would like to know if the baby is mine or  
not, but it doesn't matter."  
"Harm trust me it's yours. Mic can't have  
children." Mac told Harm slowly.  
When they were finished talking it was 11:00 and  
Mac still hadn't completely forgiven Harm, but she  
was willing to l;et him be part of there child's  
life.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
Mac let Harm be part of her and their child's  
life. Harm went shopping with her for baby furniture  
and he went with her to all her doctor's  
appointments. Harm even went to Lamaze with her.  
He'd been supportive through the entire thing. They  
even agreed to moving in together after the baby was  
born so that the child would know both it's parents.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot and noticed  
that everybody's cars where there. Curious she  
walked in and noticed that all the lights where off  
in the bullpen. She quickly turned on the lights and  
to her surprise everybody had thrown her a baby  
shower. All her friends from JAG were there, Harm  
was there, along with some of his new friends from  
his new law firm.  
"Guys you didn't have to do this." Mac told the  
groups as she walked around and looked at the  
decorations.   
"We wanted to ma'am" Bud said where his was  
standing beside Harriet.   
"Thank you." Mac said as she began to dig in the  
food that was set up on a couple of the desks.  
After eating Harriet made Mac open all the gifts  
they had given her. About an hour after Mac had  
finished opening all the gifts Mac began to feel a  
pain which she quickly realized that was labor.   
  
  
Four Days Later  
Roberts Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
Bud was sitting at the kitchen reading the  
Sunday paper when he ran across the birth  
announcements. He noticed one picture at the bottom  
right corner.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie are proud  
to announce the birth of their daughter Harmony  
Patricia Rabb and Harmon Patrick Rabb III on  
September 10, 2001..." The article continued on, but  
Bud didn't finish reading it. He already knew the  
whole story. Above the article was the picture taken  
at the hospital, Harmon and Harmony were laying in  
their bassinet facing each other asleep with their  
thumbs in their mouths.  
  
Rabb Residence  
Georgetown.  
  
Harm, Mac, and their twins moved into Mac's  
apartment until they picked out a house. Harm and  
Mac were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the  
piece while it lasted.   
"Mac we never talked about marriage?" Harm asked  
taking a sip of his coffee as Mac almost spit out  
hers.  
"What?"  
"You know I love you Mac. We're living together,  
we have two children, there's not better time so why  
not now?"  
"Harm you don't just get married because you  
have children."  
"I know that Mac, but I love you and I want us  
to have more children and I want us to grow old  
together."  
"No."  
"No?" Harm asked shocked. This is what he  
thought Mac wanted.   
"No Harm. I love you, but I don't want us to get  
married because of the children. Maybe someday, but  
not right now?"  
"Someday." Harm let it roll off his tongue.  
"Someday." Mac repeated. As Harmon began to cry.  
"I'll hold you to that." Harm told Mac as he got  
up to go get his son.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten so far. You  
guys are great.  
  
Amanda   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
